Divine Beings
by Chibi-Kawaii-Koneko
Summary: Seto and Yami are both partners in the Agency of World Protection. From assassinators to spies these two can do it all. But babysitting a thing that is supposed to be the key to humanity? Yaoi.YYXY ...I'm back! Chapter 6 up.
1. Seto and Yami

Mew...I just got done watching The Fifth Element and just finished reading Chobits. And then I thought, 'Wouldn't it be cool if these two were put together?' So here I am...o.o;

Uh, Enjoy..?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters....but by God I wish I did! T.T

Warning: Yaoi and such.

* * *

Divine Beings

Seto and Yami

* * *

Divine beings. The things that keep this world rid of all evil. Mystic powers of light and dark combine to make the 4 elements of this planet; water, wind, fire, and earth. When all of these elements are placed into one, a divine being is made. Only 1 exists on this planet so far. A human type AI. The key to all humanity.

* * *

* * *

Agency of World Protection (AWP)

Profile Report

Name: Seto Kaiba

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Birth date: October 25

Birthplace: Domino, Japan

Eye Color: Cerulean Blue

Hair Color: Brown

Blood Type: (see below)

Family: Brother

Birthparents: (deceased)

Abnormal Qualities: Seto has numerous blood types in his body. His chance of dying by sickness is very slim and a gunshot and/or fatal wounds would have a hard time also.

Occupation: Intelligence Branch; assassin; spy

* * *

* * *

Agency of World Protection (AWP)

Profile Report

Name: Yami Tamashi

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Birth date: X

Birthplace: Cairo, Egypt

Eye Color: Crimson

Hair Color: Crimson, black, and blonde

Blood Type: Unknown

Family: X

Birth Parents: (deceased)

Abnormal Qualities: Yami has qualities of that of a demon. He doesn't mind to kill and likes the taste of blood. God-like speed and incredible fighting abilities give this boy amazing power and with a past unknown even to him this boy has absolutely no regret to the ones he kills.

Occupation: Assassin; weapons specialist; spy

* * *

* * *

"So these are those two little monsters that work for you, Malik?"

A man sat in a seat in front of the desk with sand blonde hair, lavender eyes, and tan skin. He wore a white long sleeved turtleneck with khaki pants and black boots. His arms rested on the arms of the chair, fingers adorned with silver and gold rings drumming quietly on it. He smirked.

"Yes they are. Quite impressive aren't they?"

The other man behind the desk nodded. "Indeed. And you say the demon one is your brother?"

Malik nodded. "Yes. My sister Isis adopted him when we lived in Egypt. He used to be an orphan until he was caught stealing one day and thrown into the desert. We stumbled upon him and he came with us."

"I see. So do you think they can handle the AI?"

"Probably."

"Good. Very good. I'll give him to you and we'll see how he works out with your employees."

Malik got up out of his seat and bowed. "Thanks Bakura. You won't be sorry." And he left.

Bakura sighed and looked over the reports again. "I'd better not be."

* * *

A cerulean blue eyed man lit his cigarette despite the rain gushing out of the dark midnight sky, drenching both him and his partner. His partner, a tan crimson eyed boy, pushed away one of his blonde bangs plastered to his face, catching the attention of the blue eyed man.

"You know Yami, the way you do that, it makes you seem so _sensual_. I _must_ have you."

Yami rolled his eyes.

"Save it for your woman Seto. That is if you ever find one."

"Ah, nice comeback. I see you've been practicing."

"Anything to keep your eyes off me perv boy."

Seto chuckled, taking a puff of his cigarette and blowing the smoke into the sky above. "Why do you have tri-colored hair anyway, Yami? I wouldn't imagine that your mother or father did. They were Egyptians of course."

The crimson eyed boy shrugged.

"Just a gene gone bad I suppose."

"Well I think it makes you look _sexy_."

Yami turned to look at him. "Really now...? So is that why you lock me in closets with random girls and grab my ass whenever I give you the assignment papers?"

The blue eyed boy laughed. "You should be flattered, Yami."

"Oh yes, I am so _flattered_ to be your little entertainment kitten." Yami stood and walked over to the edge of the building's roof, the road below littered with lights from cars of all sorts, people on the sidewalk rushing home with umbrellas to keep off the unwanted rain.

Seto shook his head. "Good. You should be." With a smirk, he stood up and walked over behind Yami, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. "Well then my little kitten shouldn't we be off?"

Yami groaned and pouted. "Setoooo! I don't wanna go to work!"

"I don't either." Letting go of Yami, he hopped onto the very edge of the rooftop. Taking the cigarette out of his lips he flicked it away. "But we have a new assignment today. And you know how your brother hates to wait."

"Awww......shit."

Seto frowned at Yami's disappointment. Until an idea popped into his head.

"I bet I can beat you there."

Yami blinked. "What..?"

Seto grinned and hung one foot off the roof. "I bet I can beat the King of Games back to headquarters easily." Seto smirked inwardly. His little game king couldn't resist a challenge, no matter what.

Yami smiled and hopped onto the edge of the rooftop. "You're on."

Seto smirked. "1....2....Go!"

At that, both boys jumped off the roof.

* * *

You _will_ leave a review. I COMMAND you!!! Muahaha.


	2. The Key

Mew! Thank you all for your reviews. And....well, that's really all I have to say. O-o

* * *

Kekewey- Yes, Seto is very OOC isn't he? Then again all the characters will kinda be. By the way, what's an AU..? Yes, I am pathetic aren't I?

Koishii No Tenshi1- Thanks for the review-mew. I read a couple of your stories and I just love them! And yes, I agree with Yami in 'We'll Always Be Together'......microwaves are pure evil!!!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: Nuh uh. Don't own it.

Warning: Yaoi..and other things that I have not decided about yet because of my pure idioticness.

* * *

Divine Beings

The Key

* * *

"Isis! Quit it!" Yami pouted as he, for the eighth time, tried to shove the towel that was currently drying his hair away.

"Yami, you sit still or I will _make_ you sit still! What were you thinking going out on a night like this? It's pouring out you twit! You're not God. You could have gotten really sick."

Yami sighed in defeat.

"Old hag..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, followed by said thing opening. Seto stood there with a small smirk plastered on his face at the image before him.

"Excuse me Isis-san, but Malik-sama has requested I take Yami from you for a little bit."

Seeing this as his chance, Yami practically ran out of the room, leaving a bewildered Isis behind. Seto chuckled. "Stripping him of his freedom again aren't we Isis-san?"

Isis pouted slightly. "Hmph. What do you know? That boy needs to learn some common sense, or at least some respect. And you Seto, stop taking him away to such places that could be a danger to him."

Seto bowed slightly, the smirk not leaving his lips. "I'll try Isis-san. Have a good day." He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Reaching into his pocket, Seto pulled out another cigarette and placed it between his lips. Lighting it, he walked down the hallway to the right. "It's safe to come out now Yami."

As if on cue, Yami crawled out from behind an overly large vase in the middle of the hallway. Getting on his feet, he ran after Seto.

"I have absolutely no idea how to thank you Seto."

"Yami, she's not that bad."

"Is too! She treats me like I'm still 5!"

"Well you do still hold some of your childish charm."

"Hey! Since when are you on her side?!"

Seto shook his head. "Off that, remember that new mission I told you about?" Yami nodded. "Well, Malik told me it's in your room."

Yami blinked. "My room? What kind of mission is that?!"

Seto shrugged. "To tell you the truth I really don't know. He said it would all be clear as soon as we got there."

"Well, that's stupid. I was hoping we were gonna bust out some bad guys."

"Always about the killing Yami?"

"Yes."

Seto looked over at Yami and raised and eyebrow.

Yami blinked. "What! It's fun!"

"Yami I will never understand you."

* * *

Now, the headquarters building wasn't that hard to figure out. The bottom floor was basically the lobby, kitchen, stuff like that, and Malik's office. The three floors above that were apartments for workers who chose to live here. Then you got to the next three floors, dedicated to work areas and such. The problem was, just remembering what room was what! The building might be slightly small, but there were so many rooms one would have a hard time remembering what room led to what. (Which was how Yami had once stumbled upon the woman's dressing room) The headquarters building was placed somewhat on the outskirts of Domino City but that never meant to take it lightly.

Now what they do you ask? Why, exactly what they imply. Many things happen in the world that the military and government have never known about. In the world that we have known to love and adore, demon infestations have appeared in huge cities. Demons aren't real you say? Well boy are you wrong. Demons take refuge in most human bodies making their appearance most unlikely to see without aid. In these bodies, they usually slaughter and kill, making all those murders and terrorist attacks you hear in the news almost every day. So basically, to make a long story short, they were demon exterminators. It was a deadly job but hey, someone's gotta make sure all you little humans can sleep safely.

* * *

Arriving at Yami's room, they opened the door....and gasped.

Lying on the floor of Yami's room was what looked like a young boy. Instead of clothes, bandages wound up his body. He had soft pale skin and hair that looked strikingly the same as Yami's, despite it missing a few blonde streaks. The boy's blonde bangs hung limply in his face, covering closed eyes.

"Oh...my...God. Malik put a dead boy in my room!!!!" Yami quickly hid behind Seto.

Seto rolled his eyes and walked over by the boy. Kneeling down, he picked up a note that rested beside him.

'Dear Seto and Yami,

Here's your new mission! He's very important to the government and the existence of the whole world. Crazy, ne? So..Bakura asked if you two could watch over him. Now, we couldn't figure out how to wake him up so that's your job. Have fun you two!

Note: When the mystic powers of light and dark combine they make the 4 elements of this planet; water, wind, fire, and earth. When all of these elements are placed into one, a divine being is made. I think you should be able to figure this whole thing out Seto. Please explain to Yami. He _is_ the other part of the key as you know!

Malik'

Yami blinked. "He wants us to watch over a little kid?! How stupid." He glanced over at Seto to find the other boy in a daze. "Seto?"

Seto looked over at Yami, a serious expression on his face. "We have to wake him up."

"You can't be serious Seto! Malik obviously is playing a trick on us."

"He's not." Seto sat on the floor and ran a hand through his hair. "You see Yami, there's a story that you should really know about." He took a puff of his cigarette and blew out the smoke. "Around 5000 years ago, the Egyptians used to play a terrible game with magic and monsters unknown to any man. These games were called Yami no Games."

Yami tilted his head slightly. "Yami no Games?"

Seto nodded. "Hai. These games were usually played for power or land and the loser had to pay a heavy price. The loser, would spend eternity in the Shadow Realm. Now, one day, the magic and monsters went on a total rampage and it was most likely the end of the world as we knew it, until a pharaoh locked the powers away in 4 little colored stones. Over time, the evil has seeped out of its holding place, most likely the cause of all these recent demon attacks. And on the mark of the day that the evil was locked away, it will return." Seto looked over at the boy. "This boy is hardly human. This is a divine being. The thing that will stop all of the evil. But only when it is combined with the dark, which I bet is why they're making you stay with him. Your mind has been corrupted with darkness since you were born, Yami. I know that for a fact." Seto grinned. "And to think I thought none of this was true. But, it's really gonna happen."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh....uh, I got lost at the Shadow Realm part."

Seto shook his head and stood up. "To make it readable for your tiny little mind, you and this boy are going to work together to rid the world of a great evil that will try to destroy every single thing on this planet. The bad thing is, I know for a fact that I won't be able to wake him up." Seto walked to the door and opened it. Looking back, he smirked. "Have fun." And with that, he left.

Yami just sat there beside the boy, trying to register everything Seto had just said.

"Ow, my head hurts."

* * *

(blinks) That's odd. Doesn't Yami usually preach about that stuff and Seto doesn't believe him?

YamiMuse: Yeah. You're right. Why'd you make Seto know about it all and not me? ......And I DON'T preach!!!

Meh. I guess it'll all make sense as I go along. I wonder how I should have Yami wake up Yugi. (gets evil ideas) A kiss perhaps?

YamiMuse: (blushu) Hey! You said none of that stuff till two more chapters!

Oh. Did I really? Oh well. I'll do it anyway! That is...unless you peeps review. (points down) The shiny review button commands you!

* * *


	3. Wake Up!

Muaha! I ish back! Thought you could get rid of me huh?

YamiMuse: (mumbles) Damn it all...

(pulls out a microphone from the middle of nowhere) And now for review replies!

Review replies:

Koishii No Tenshi & tiger witch- Thanks for your reviews guys! They mean a lot!

Lady Shinigami- (blushu) Well...um... (giggles) No, I don't think Yami will put his fingers _down there_. I think I'd get my account deleted if I did that on a PG-13 fic. XD!

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel- ((I WANT YOUR PEN NAME! T.T)) Yes my other yaoi crazed friend...Yami and Yugi _are_ and will _always_ be together. (waves little YamiXYugi flag)

Not a lot of reviews but hell, it's good enough for me!

YamiMuse: That's because you only got three reviews in three chapters on all your old stories...(grins)

I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T.T

* * *

Disclaimer: .............do I have tooo???

Warning: Yaoi, and Yami being........Yami. ((No fingers down there. XD!))

* * *

Divine beings

Wake Up!

* * *

Yami sat indian style on the floor, pondering over his new predicament. He had tried shaking the boy, and.....well, all those other things you do to try to wake someone up.

And guess what?

His head hurt again.

The stupid thing wouldn't wake up!! Yami had searched every nick and cranny of this boy for a way to wake him up. The crimson eyed boy growled in frustration, pounding his forehead with his fist like some idea would suddenly pop out.

Yami blinked. 'Wait a minute...'

* * *

((Flashback))

"YAAAAMMMMIIIIIII!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!"

Seto huffed as his attempt to wake the crimson eyed boy failed yet again. Yami lay on the white sheet covered bed only in his boxers, a pillow over his face (graceful, ne?) Seto sat on the edge of the bed, face twisted in annoyance.

"Yami, this isn't funny. Wake up!"

.....Yami didn't move an inch.

Seto glared at the boy. He raised his hand about to smack the top of the boy's head ...

...when he got a better idea.

Planting a sexy smirk on his tight lips, he lifted the pillow off of Yami's face so to not wake the boy, mischief sparkling in his cerulean eyes. Yami's eyes tightened a little, as if trying to chase away the new bright sunshine that came in from the window. That's when Seto swooped down for the kill. Yami's eyes snapped open.

Seto's lips were planted on his. They were kissing.

With a yelp, Yami pushed Seto off him, making the cerulean eyed boy fall on the floor with a thump. Yami sat up.

"Y-You bastard!" Yami stuttered, a dark scarlet blush staining his cheeks. His hand was placed over his rapidly beating heart..

Seto got up on his knees, his chin resting on his arms that rested on the edge of Yami's bed, a sexy smirk still planted on his lips.

"Hey, I got you to wake up didn't I?"

Yami threw a pillow at Seto's face. "Shut up."

((End Flashback Thingy))

* * *

Yami blinked again and looked at the pale boy. His skin seemed so soft....almost like a shoujo's. The boy's hair was soft and silky like Yami's foster mother's kimono when she would go out to parties...his lips....

"Aiee!" Yami stumbled back, a hand clasped over his mouth. He blushed. He didn't _actually_ think about kissing this boy..._did he_? No! No, No, No, No, NO! He didn't even know who this boy was! Why would he kiss him?!?!

_It might be the only way..._

No!

_You have to wake him up._

No!!

_What is there to lose?_

NO!!

_Fine then dumbass, lose your job._

Yami blinked. The little voice in his head actually made some sense. If he didn't do this, Malik would probably fire him...although he was his brother. Not to mention Isis would have his head. Yami blushed as he turned the boy to lie on his back. He had been right, the boy's skin _was_ as soft as a shoujo's. Crawling over so the boy was under him, his mild blush turned to a dark scarlet.

'Here goes..'

Yami's eyes slid shut as his lips locked with the boy's soft ones. Waves of emotions flew through his mind, the taste of the boy's lips seeming extremely intoxicating. He never felt this way when Seto kissed him. He wanted to stay here forever, tasting the boy's soft sweet lips till there was nothing left. Waves of lust twisted around in his insides like him and this boy were meant to be, the flavor of his lips teasing him to taste the inside of the boy's mouth.

He never noticed hazy amethyst eyes slowly opening under him.

* * *

"You know Malik, Yami's probably gonna be very surprised when he finds out how he has to wake up that boy....or at least really pissed at you. That is, if he already found out or not." Seto took his feet off of Malik's desk and leaned forward in his seat, flicking ashes from his cigarette into the little ashtray. Malik smirked. He stood looking out over toward the ocean. The whole back wall of his office had been taken out; only a large window remained in its place.

"Let's pray to Ra that he's not _that_ pissed." Malik chuckled slightly at what his little brother's actions might be like. He'd better get ready to lose a few vases. His expression changed slightly and he looked over at Seto, a small worried expression on his face. "Seto, do you really think Yami will be able to handle this?"

Seto blinked and rubbed his chin. "Well...it all depends." He closed his eyes in thought. "A, Yami could do this right and save the world....or B, Yami could make a complete fool of himself and we all die."

A small smile tugged at Malik's lips. He looked back out toward the ocean.

"Let us hope it's A."

* * *

Yami yelped as he felt the sharp sting of someone biting his bottom lip. Jumping back he quickly reached a hand up to his lip, tasting the coppery crimson liquid that dripped from it. Shocked eyes snapped back up. The pale boy's eyes were open, large hazy jewels that they were. The boy sat up and blinked a few times, his eyes clearing up, like he had been sleeping forever. They reflected innocence, purity, light. Bandages peeled off his body, letting his arms and legs free yet still hanging limply around his chest and waist. The boy's amethyst eyes locked onto Yami's shocked crimson ones. They sat staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"...Yu..."

Yami blinked. "Wh-..?"

Yami had no time to ask his question for the pale boy had thrown his arms around Yami's waist, sending both boys crashing to the ground. The boy had moved up so he was right above Yami, their faces inches apart. He moved so his lips were above the place where he had bit Yami, blood making a small line on his tan face, the boy's breath so close to his lips that it teased Yami in a really annoying way. The pale boy stuck out his tongue and licked up the blood that had trickled down Yami's face, stopping at his lip. Picking himself back up slightly, he smiled at Yami in a really cute way.

"...Yu."

A dark blush lined Yami's cheeks, the crimson eyed boy unable to say a word. The pale boy rested his head on Yami's chest, hugging him tight.

Oh he was _so_ gonna kick Malik's ass.

* * *

And I have finished! Sorry it is so short. I started it a little late so it is now 12:30 in the morning and last time I checked not a lot of stories have the best quality at midnight. But, if you review maybe I'll make the next one longer. What do ya say? (points at purple review button)

* * *


	4. Teach Me

O.O

Holy shitake mushrooms....._that_ was much unexpected...

(anime tears) You guys are so awesome! My reviews actually doubled and they still keep coming in...I can't believe it! To thank you guys, I will make this chappy longer. Hope you like and thanks again!

Review replies- 

Sansi- Yes, as I have said before...Yami and Yugi belong together always.

Masaka1- Aww, sorry that you didn't think of this before me. I hope you still like me!

LPGirl05- I dunno, will they save the world...or will Yami screw up like the idiot he is? (shrugs)

Tange- Ah yes, again with the YamiXYugi. This couple must be very contagious. Oo

KNT- Aw-mew. I'm so sorry to hear about that. Now lemme guess. Meewww....Koishii No Tenshi?

tiger witch- Yes I do have to make Yami stupid. In my little world, Yami is a complete and total idiot....that's what makes him cute, not to mention he's already totally hot and sexy!! In me and Missy's language...Yami dumbass who's hot, sexy, and wears really tight pants!

Lady Shinigami- Yeah, it really sucks that I can't do that. Ah well. Anyway, thanks for the compliment! It's the only idea that came out of my little tiny brain.

Towairaito Zoon- (raises hand) Me!

SoulDreamer- Yay! I made Yami sweet! ...Wait a minute...did you say he was OC? AGGHH!! So now both Seto _and_ Yami are OC?!?!?! T.T

Spider Azrail: Gil Theif-chan- Um...you said cute twice...

Tenshi Youkai no Yugure- Wow, that one word says a lot. Oo

Hakudoshi-chan- Um, thanks for your reviews. But I must tell you this. This is going to revolve around YamiXYugi because...well, that's how I want it! Also, it's plastered in the summary. There are SetoXYami parts though, lots. I'm sorry that you dislike Yami and Yugi together and I hope that you keep reading this even though it's a couple you despise. If you don't, hey, I'm cool with that too.

If I missed your review I am so sorry. There were just so many! You may beat me at will.

* * *

Disclaimer- Nope...I ain't saying it. 

Warning- Yaoi, as I was told OC-ness, and as said before Yami being Yami...

ATTENTION- Next chapter the rating _will_ go up. This is because this story is going to start falling into the Chobits theme. Probably not this time but I'll be too lazy to change it later. I would advise little kiddies to please use caution and if I give a warning in the future please listen to it. Thanks for your attention and if you didn't read this...why do people not listen to me?!?!?! T.T

* * *

Divine Beings 

Teach Me

* * *

"Do you say anything other than Yu...?" 

The boy sitting in front of him blinked. "...Yu?"

Yami hid his face in his hands. "Urg. You stupid little..."

Seto shook his head from his spot on Yami's bed. "He doesn't know anything Yami. You just can't expect it to tell you its life story."

Yami looked back at Seto, eyes narrowed in a glare. "Then what do you suggest Mr. Know-it-all?!"

Seto raised an eyebrow at the crimson-eyed boy's sudden outburst. Sighing, he got off Yami's bed and sat beside him on the floor. He looked up at the pale boy.

"Ana la afham. Ma ismok, ne?"

Yami blinked. "Seto, what in the world are you-..."

The pale boy's eyes seemed to light up. "Aku shmetsen yu!"

Yami looked back over at the pale boy, his eyes wide. Did...did he just speak something other than that little annoying word?

Seto grinned. "Youna ju song. Boku wa kaka hatcheptsu baka no uda na Yami iflham ya ona. Schiwae hada idayona jaho luna?"

The boy smiled in that really cute way and nodded. "Jaki-yu. Udae ismok akina delutan nou-shan."

Seto nodded. "So, meedan gamat no-took?"

The pale boy's eyes became slightly glazed and he looked at the floor. "Delutan-yu...mota hanya."

Seto looked shocked. "Hanya?! Gaeada go-nou shosu hakna-..!"

The boy interrupted him in the same strange language. "Oko do kae-yu." He looked away. "Mota hanya..."

Yami just sat there, totally oblivious to what was going on and what the hell they were speaking.

Until he took notice of both the boy's and Seto's expression. Both were sullen, like they had just heard somebody they loved had died. Seto suddenly stood, his eyes closed. Sighing, he ran a hand through his straight brown hair. "He doesn't know much Yami, hardly anything at all." He opened his eyes and looked at Yami, eyes narrowed in seriousness. "It's up to you to teach him. He needs to learn about the 3000 years he missed."

Yami blinked, totally perplexed.

"I need to do what..?"

The edge of Seto's lips slowly pulled into a smile at his confusion. He headed towards the door. His hand on the doorknob, he looked back and smiled like he had stopped doing years ago, or he just saved for his little brother Mokuba.

"Don't worry about it. Just pretend he's a child...a really smart child. Just interact with him and his vocabulary will grow instantaneously. Who knows, maybe if you teach him right he might even become smarter than you." His rare smile turned into a grin and he opened the door.

"Ah...!" The pale boy moved from his sitting position to his hands and knees, a desperate look on his face. "Seto! Oku dae no ishma youna-yu?!"

Seto's eyes seemed to widen slightly until he smiled and shook his head. "Yabai, Divine One. Takha ore go-nou Yami." He shut the door behind him as he left.

Yami had been staring at the boy the whole time. He seemed so depressed that Seto was leaving. He blushed when the boy caught him staring and their eyes locked. They stared at each other, both boys studying one another through their eyes. The boy broke the gaze and sighed. Looking back to Yami, he lifted up one of the bandages hanging around his arm.

"Uda goma nowae jaka-yu Yami?"

That little cute bastard! Great, Seto had gotten the boy hooked on that weird language. He was better off having the boy say 'yu' all day. Yami guessed an answer to the question.

"Um...yes?"

The pale boy smiled and nodded. He started to unwind bandages from his chest.

Realizing what the question had been, Yami's eyes widened incredibly, a blush burning his cheeks. Leaping up from his sitting position, he grabbed the boy's hands just as he got to unraveling the bandages around his waist. The boy blinked.

"..Yu?"

That...had been close.

* * *

"Hold yer pants on Kaiba. I'll get it. God, and youz call me a dog." 

"Just shut up and hurry up Mutt."

"Ooo, scary." Jonouchi typed on the keyboard rapidly, like he had been doing it for years. "Y'know Kaiba, I dunno why yer askin' me to do this. You're the head of the intelligence branch, practically Malik's pet. Why ain't you doin' it?"

Seto glared menacingly at Jonouchi. "Because your little doggy virus fucked up my computer...that's why."

Jonouchi turned around in his computer chair, eyes as big as dinner plates in utter shock.

"Seriously?! It actually worked?!!!"

Seto smirked. "Hmph. Don't get your hopes up little doggy. I deleted it in 3 minutes, not to mention the base construction of it was horrible." His smirk turned into a scowl. "The problem was that the little fucker destroyed so many of my files while I was gone." He turned to Jonouchi. "How did you do that? A virus that activates itself and deletes files and programs on its own accord..? Not programmed to do a task, just what it wants..?"

Jonouchi grinned and turned back to his computer, getting back on the task Seto had him working on. "I ain't tellin' ya. All I can say is, if youz don't want that ta happen again I suggest you get an AVP." He typed rapidly one last time, emphasizing his last letter. "Hah! There ya go." He sat back in his chair, letting Seto look at the illuminated screen.

Seto's eyes darted around the screen, scanning each detail on the page. It was an obituary. Halmoni Adu Cornelius, a priest whose origin lied in Egypt, died on October 30th, 1776. A man who was known throughout his homeland and more, he proved the theory that in the future, a divine being would come and rid the world of all evil combined with the elements fire, water, wind, and earth, forming the Divine Light that would peel off darkness as it covered the planet. Scientists and archeologists are not sure if this theory is truthful, let alone possible. Yet, there are still followers of this theory even to this day. Cornelius died of cancer in late October, 1776.

Jonouchi looked from the screen, to Seto, and vice-versa. "So, um...Kaiba, why'd you want this stuff?"

Seto was silent, still scanning the article. After a couple seconds he got away from the screen and ruffled Jonouchi's hair. "Thanks _Mutt_, now get back to work." and he left.

Jonouchi glared in the direction Seto had left in while straightening out his hair. "Ass." He turned back to the computer and started typing again, his fingers dancing over the keyboard.

* * *

Yami stopped chewing on the eraser and took the pencil out of his mouth. He sat up from lying down on his bed and threw the pencil to the side. 

"Now for a name. I can't just keep calling you boy now can I?" Yami smiled down at the pale boy who was currently looking through Yami's set of Duel Monster cards. He had given the boy some clothes, a red turtleneck and light brown pants, and they surprisingly made him look even cuter when they looked totally ugly on Yami. The boy smiled and picked up one of the cards he had scattered on the floor. Crawling up onto the bed, he shoved the card in Yami's face.

"Yami!"

Said boy blinked and took the card. Whaddya know? The card's name was Yami.

"Yes that's _my_ name. But we need a name for you." He held out the card to give it back to him.

The boy tilted his head and took the card. "Nae-meh..?"

"Yeah, it's what a person calls another person...or..." He waved his hand. "Ah, I dunno. Anyway, how about..." He thought for a moment. What would he call this boy? It could start with 'Yu', right? The boy was always saying that anyway. But just plain Yu sounds kinda stupid. He looked over at the Duel Monster cards all scattered on the floor. The little light bulb thingy turned on in his head. That was it!

"Yugi."

The boy looked up at Yami. "...Yu?"

Yami nodded. "I'll call you Yugi. It's a cute name and you seem to be so interested in that card game. What better way to show you like it by calling_ yourself_ game? What do you think?"

The boy just sat there, a blank expression on his face. He said the word over and over in his head, trying to match the sounds Yami was saying with his own tongue. Yami tilted his head.

"What's wrong? You don't like-..?"

Yami was interrupted once again by the boy hugging him, thin arms wrapped tightly around his body. Catching the crimson-eyed boy off guard, both fell onto the bed, the boy lying on top of him. He sat up so he was sitting on Yami's stomach and pointed to himself. "This is Yugi." He pointed at Yami's chest. "This is Yami." He did the exact same thing over and over again, saying Yami and Yugi each time he pointed. Yami just stayed silent, half startled and yet mostly amused. The boy grabbed Yami's tan hands and put them to his chest. "This is Yugi." He set them on Yami's chest. "This is Yami." He let go of his hands and nodded once. "You do."

Yami smiled and played along with the game. "Alright," He pointed to himself. "This is Yami and..." He grinned and instead of pointing at Yugi he poked the boy's nose, making him giggle. ".._This_ is Yugi."

Yugi clapped his hands in what was like telling Yami good job. Seto was right, this boy was just like a child.

No. He took that back. This boy wasn't a child...he was an _angel_. Yami smiled at the thought. Tenshi no Yugi. No wait, Hikari No Yugi. Yes, that fit better. And what a pretty little light he was. Yugi's eyes were like jewels, dazzling amethyst rubies that shone with innocence. His hair just like Yami's was soft and the blond bangs hanging around his pale face made him seem so, well..he was gonna sound like Seto but...it made him seem sensual in a way, not mention the boy's rosy lips that probably looked inviting to anyone.

Yami's thoughts about the boy were instantly halted when darkness covered his eyes. Yugi had put his hands over them. "Hey! What are you-..?!"

"You stare," Yugi said simply. He took his hands off Yami's narrow crimson-eyes and smiled. "Scary yet funny."

Yami blushed in embarrassment. He didn't know he was _staring_. Yugi giggled in amusement and lay back down on Yami's chest, the strands of the boy's hair tickling his chin. He felt Yugi run his fingers along his armband, pale fingers gliding across the cold golden metal.

"Yami know lot. Yugi know little. Can Yami teach Yugi?"

Yami could sense the discouragement and depression in his voice, hope bringing up the end. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around the boy and hugged him, a trick he learned from his foster kaasan.

"Of course I'll teach you Yugi. It's what I'm here for.....or at least I think it is."

He noticed the great change in the Yugi's breathing pattern. He had fallen asleep, the warmth of Yami's body and the rise and fall of his chest lulling him into a deep slumber. Yami blinked and raised an eyebrow. But, the kid had the right idea. Sleep sounded oh so good right now, especially after having to chase Malik with that baseball bat around the whole headquarter building. He felt his eyelids becoming heavy, cursing at himself for not getting enough sleep.

He and the boy lay on the bed, Yugi lying on top of Yami, both fast asleep.

* * *

And...I ish done! 

YamiMuse- Hey! That wasn't long at all!

Yes it was. Last time I did 4 pages. Now I did 6.

YamiMuse- (slaps forehead) Oi...

That's the deal reviewers! For every 5 reviews I get, the more pages I add on. So please review!

Questions people might have-

-The language they spoke. It was just gibberish mostly. Hehe. All I did was take a couple words from the world's top languages and put them into what Yugi and Seto were speaking. Also, I got the script from the Fifth Element and put some of Leeloo's words in there. Even though it is no where near this, this is supposed to be the Divine Language. Get it? It is very important though so I'll translate what my gibberish means down here.

Ana la afham. Ma ismok, ne?- I'll speak to you. You know it, right?

Aku shmetsen yu!- You talk like me!

Youna ju song. Boku wa kaka hatcheptsu baka no uda na Yami iflham ya ona. Schiwae hada idayona jaho luna?- Of course I do. I hope you didn't expect as all to be as stupid as Yami. Anyway how do you like it here?

Jaki-yu. Udae ismok akina delutan nou-shan.-Nice-yu. Even though I can't remember what anything is.

So, meedan gamat no-took?- So, what about the priest?

Delutan-yu...mota hanya.- No-yu. He's dead.

Hanya?! Gaeada go-nou shosu hakna-..!- Dead?! But the legend said-...!

Oko do kae-yu. Mota hanya...-It was wrong-yu. He's dead...

Seto! Oku dae no ishma youna-yu?!- Seto! Are you leaving?!

"Yabai, Divine One. Takha ore go-nou Yami." – I'll see you, Divine One. Be good for Yami.

"Uda goma nowae jaka-yu Yami?"- Can I take these off Yami?

Hah! My stupid idiotic language has been translated!

-The obituary...read the top.

And that completes my chapter. I ish very tired right now... X.X

* * *


	5. Come Home Yugi!

Muaha! People love me!! Suki da!!!

Review replies-

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel- Hah! (strikes a Jounouchi pose) As the author of this story I must respond to the reader's will! ...So of course there will be more fluff and idiot Yami parts. lol

KNT- YES!! I WAS RIGHT!!! (dances like a retard) Anyway, thanks for your review. Yugi ish kawaii isn't he?

Sansi- Well, it's kinda like The Fifth Element...only it crosses a whole lot with Yu-Gi-Oh and Chobits...so that kinda ruins the Fifth Element part doesn't it...?

Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel- Oh poor you. (rubs the back of her neck) Geez, so many people dislike two pairings put together don't they? Heh. Anyway, don't worry, after a few chapters I'm taking the YamiXSeto parts out and I am going to mainly focus on the YamiXYugi parts. Hope you like until then! And yes...YUGI'S CHI!!! lol

SoulDreamer- Nya ha. I am fabulous aren't I?

Hathor's-Favorite- Yep! That's what I was aiming for. Oh and arigatou gozaimasu for the gifts!!! (shoves cookie in her mouth and huggles plushie)

Moonbeam- Another person who wants to see more of one part than the other. (sighu) I'll try my best. v.v'

Tenshi Youkai No Yugure- (claps) Bravo! Bravo! Oh I loved that story! It was so good! Nya...maybe _I_ should submit to the master. My only rant is, the switch of POVs gets me kinda confused. You could either A, shorten them...or B, instead of putting POV signs which can be kind of unattractive, you can just let the story flow out and put horizontal lines where they switch POVs...it might look and/or seem better. Also, do you accept anonymous reviews? You could get more if you did. (This person has a very nice story and if you like Inuyasha and other basic anime's...you _should_ read it.)

Latias Gang- Meh. Yugi might've been violent...but he's so damn cute!!!!!!!

PERSON GAL- O.O .....whoah...is my story really related to N'SYNC?!

Thank you all again for your reviews! You have absolutely no idea how much I appreciate them all. Thanks much!

* * *

Disclaimer- La la la la la...I can't hear you! La la la la la

Warning- Yaoi, OC-ness, and fluffiness!

* * *

Divine Beings

Come Home, Yugi!

* * *

Yami sat up straight as quick as lightening, his breath ragged, cold sweat lining his tan face. His eyes were wide with sudden fear, his rapid heartbeat pounding in his ears.

"Damn you Seto," He closed his eyes and put a hand on his forehead, lying back down on the bed.

"Next time _I_ get to pick the horror movie."

He lay there for a while, coming out of his sudden (and very stupid) surge of terror. That's when he realized something.

'Wait a minute...' He sat up again.

Where was Yugi?!

* * *

Yugi walked on the thin, black railing that separated the sidewalk from the busy street. His arms raised up to shoulder height, he trotted on it with perfect balance, seeming like he had been doing the trick for years, catching the eyes of many of the people heading home from work. He wore a long tan overcoat and a red scarf that Seto had told him to put on before he had left. Seto was like a nagging mommy that Yugi had seen on the big box that showed moving pictures in the living space, but he still liked him anyway.

The boy smiled and breathed into the air making the little white cloud that looked like the one that came from the train he saw heading to Yokohama. That's what he liked about this place. If you breathe into the air, you can be like a train! It was so fun.

Yugi blinked and stopped walking on the railing, standing still on it with his incredible balance. He looked across the sidewalk, a huge, colorful banner catching his eye. Despite the buzz of the crowd on the sidewalk, he tried to decipher the big kanji letters the best he could.

Happy...Kinro...Kansha....No...Hi. Happy Kinro Kansha No Hi.

Yugi tilted his head, confused. What was a Happy Kinro Kansha No Hi? Was it a person? A snack?

There was only one way to find out; go into the building the banner was on. It didn't look too bad, actually, it seemed kinda inviting. He wondered what kind of building it was. Jumping off the railing so he didn't hit anyone, Yugi made his way over to the Happy Kinro Kansha No Hi place.

"Hello...?" He asked softly as he pushed open the glass door. Blinking at the tranquility, he entered, the warmth and aroma of the place wrapping around him like a blanket.

The lights were on but it looked like nobody was there. The floor was just a plain white, a few pictures hung about the wall of Mount Fuji-san and other assorted things. Three round black marble tables sat beside the right wall, two chairs sitting at each, while a nice bamboo plant sat in the corner. The left side of the room was the one that caught Yugi's attention. It was a long white marble counter and on that counter sat display shelves sealed with glass that could be opened on the other side. Inside this large display there were cakes and sweet goods of all kinds. Walking over, he found thousands of different types of goods, some rice, and some fried to people's delight. Yugi tilted his head again, touching the glass.

"Yugi is confused." He looked across the assortment again. "These are Kinro Kansha No Hi?"

"Kinro Kansha No His? Nah, those are namagashis."

The voice startled Yugi, almost causing him to trip when he spun around to find the source.

Standing behind him was a young man, probably only a year older than Yami, drying his hands with a towel. His eyes were as black as coal and shiny like marbles. A warm smile spread across his face, his ebony hair peeking out of the tall white hat he was wearing, short enough so that it probably only went to his ears and was slightly spiky. He was much taller than Yugi and wore a white long sleeved shirt which had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a white apron stained with splotches of flour tied around his waist over his black baggy pants.

The man smiled. "I haven't seen you around here before. You must be new to Domino. What's your name?"

Yugi's eyes narrowed in slight suspicion. Seto had told him that while he was out to not talk to strangers. Was this man a stranger?

"Yugi is Yugi. Why?"

The man blinked at the caution in Yugi's voice and scratched his head. "Do I need a reason?" He shook his head. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you Yugi." He bowed, something Yugi had not seen anyone do before to him. It looked a little fun. He tried to mimic the action.

He bowed till he was parallel to the white marble floor. "Nice to meet you...."

He blinked and stood up straight, looking at the man. "Yugi does not know your name."

The man chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm Hitoru Odoru...but everyone here in Domino just calls me Manager-san."

"Manager-san..." Yugi pointed at the man. "This is Manager-san!" He smiled cutely. "Yugi will always remember Manager-san!"

The man raised his eyebrows in amusement at the boy's actions. That warm smile still on his face, he walked over toward the little entrance to get behind the counter, but stopped before Yugi. He ruffled the boy's hair.

"Well you're a cute one aren't you? So Yugi, how old are you?"

Yugi tilted his head. "Old..?" He looked at the ground in thought. Looking back up, his face was twisted in puzzlement.

"Yugi does not know."

(insert anime fall here)

The man was in pure bewilderment. "You don't know?! Yugi, how could you not know how old you are?!"

Yugi looked at the ground, sullen. "Yugi is sorry." His eyes widened and he gasped, grabbing onto the man's shirt. "Is Yugi supposed to know?! Is Yugi...bad?"

The man just blinked. "Well," He took the hand Yugi had gripped on his shirt and put it back down to the boy's side. "You _should_ know...it's kinda impossible _not_ to know. But it doesn't mean you're bad Yugi."

Yugi smiled in relief. "So Yugi is not bad?"

He smiled. "No Yugi, you're not bad."

Yugi nodded and turned his attention back to the display. He pointed at one of the things inside.

"Does Manager-san make these?"

The man nodded. "Sure do."  
  
"They look nice." He looked up at the man. "What are they?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "You don't know? They're namagashis...kinda traditional this time of year. They're baked, fried, and steamed buns filled with sweetened azuki bean paste. Ever had one?"

Yugi shook his head. "Yugi has not."

The man thought for a moment. "Do you have any money?"

Yugi blinked. "Money? What is a money?"

The man looked in slight shock again. "You don't know what...ah, nevermind." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple yen coins. "This is money. It's how people get things. Got it?"

Yugi took one of the coins out of the man's hand. He played around with the piece of metal. "Yugi...thinks so. So...if Yugi has money...Yugi can get namagashi?"

The man smiled. "That's right."

Yugi looked slightly sad. "But, Yugi does not have any of money."

"Ah don't worry about it." The man headed behind the counter and opened up the glass case. He took out one of the namagashis and held it out to Yugi. "It's on the house."

Yugi blinked and took the sea-stone shaped pastry. "On the..house?"

"Yeah, y'know, complimentary, nothing, free...it means you can have it without paying with money. Go ahead and eat it."

Yugi looked slightly unsure. He brought the pastry to his lips and took a small bite.

His eyes widened instantly. It was like a cloud up in the sky, so soft and spongy, it almost melted in his mouth!

The man grinned, his head resting on a propped elbow. "Good huh?"

Yugi swallowed the portion in his mouth and nodded instantly. He smiled. "Yugi wonders if Yami has money to get namagashis." He took another bite and chewed it happily. The man's attention was caught and his head lifted from his hand.

"You know Yami...?"

* * *

Yami ran out the doorway to the lobby, pulling on his black jacket as he did so, Seto running at his side.

"How could you let Yugi leave Seto?!"

"I didn't think you'd mind! I thought he'd be back by now!"

Yami instantly stopped, catching Seto by surprise.

"Seto! You told me yourself he didn't know anything. He might've been taken away! There are gross people out there and I don't want Yugi to end..up...like..." He trailed off his sentence, his eyes narrowed as he glared at the ground. His hands clenched and unclenched into fists as his stomach twisted painfully at images that ran through his head.

Seto's eyes shone with pity for the crimson-eyed boy. He had a reason to be worried about Yugi...he'd been through it himself.

"Yami..."

Said boy blinked hard, getting rid of tears that threatened to fall. He looked up sharply. "I'm gonna go find him."

Yami ran out the door, almost knocking over a woman holding a stack of papers in the process. Seto gasped and ran out the door also, the cold autumn air hitting his body like a ton of bricks, dark clouds overhead casting a shadow on the ground.

"Yami! You twit! It's going to stor-!"

Too late...Yami was out of sight.

Seto sighed and put a hand on his hip, the other ran through his brown hair.

"Idiot."

* * *

_Aki kinu to_

_Me ni wa sayaka ni_

_Miene domo_

_Kaze no oto ni zo_

_Odorukarenuru_

_Kiseki....kiseki_

* * *

Isis sat in her room, looking out her window. Rain pitter-pattered against the glass, leaves blowing away with the harsh wind.

"Another storm, no doubt compliments of Set." She sighed and stood up. Running a hand over her white linen dress, she headed toward the door.

She almost fell over when she found Seto about to knock when she opened it.

"Seto?"

Said boy let his hand fall down to his side. "Hi Isis-san. Um..."

Isis blinked at the hesitation in his voice. After a moment she scowled.

"Yami is out in the storm."

Seto looked at her incredulously. "How did you-?!"

"You never come to my room unless you want your ass scolded to death or you come to get that idiot boy from my lectures. Let's go." She pinched his arm and pulled him down the hall.

"Ow, ow, ow!!"

* * *

Yami took refuge under a bus stop shelter, soaked to the bone. His hands on his knees, he panted, his breath coming out in heavy gasps. He had ran around at least half the town, yet he still hadn't found the amethyst eyed boy.

'Oh Yugi, where are you?'

"What are you doing out here young one?"

Yami spun around. Behind him sitting on the old bus stop bench was an old man. His eyes were so narrow it seemed like they were closed, his lips in a crooked smile that showed he only had eight teeth. Wrinkles of numerous numbers proved his age, his eyebrows like white long haired caterpillars, beard in the same hue pulled and held with a bead. He wore a long overcoat that went to his feet, his hands resting on a wooden cane.

"Kids are so crazy today. Running out in a storm, how reckless. You're not God y'know."

Yami sweatdropped. Just like Isis...perfect.

He turned back out toward the street. "I'm not running in the pouring rain for my health old man." The comment was a little rude, but it was the truth. The old man didn't seem to notice at all, totally ignoring the statement.

"There was a boy walking on the railing over there a while ago. He seemed very talented. Young ones always seem to want to be adventurous these days."

Yami rolled his eyes. "That's just lovely. But I'm trying to-.."

The old man whapped him in the head with his cane before he could finish.

"Why the hell did you do that you stupid bastard!!" Yami rubbed his head where a large bump was forming.

"Idiot. Be more careful next time. The man who seeks a life of prosperity must be a good thinker. A poor man is one who runs ahead and eventually trips and falls. So before you decide to doze off again in your own stupidity, make sure you keep the thing that means so much to you under guard."

Yami blinked. ".....Huh?"

**WHAP!**

"ITAI!!! THAT HURT!!!!"

The old man looked up at Yami, eyes narrowed so they resembled lines.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" He sighed. "I guess that's what we get. Anyway boy, I'm not stupid...I know who you're looking for. Who do you think I was referring to on the railing today? It was that AI you fool. You're looking for him because he got out."

Yami's eyes widened in shock. "H-How did...?!"

"You're the other boy...the Yami no tenshi...right? You and the Hikari no tenshi have to unite...and all that mumble-jumble."

Yami was at a loss for words, his mouth opening and closing in shock. This man...he knew it he be a spy? On pure instinct, Yami quickly flicked his hand to the dagger hidden under his coat, just incase...

"Don't even think about it."

Yami's hand stopped in mid-air.

The old man sighed. "What has become of our world today? Youngsters carrying daggers in their coats...madness!" Using the worn out wooden cane, he slowly stood up, his back hunched. He turned to Yami, gazing at him with those narrow eyes.

"Why did the idiot chicken cross the road..?"

Yami blinked. "...."

"...To save all humanity from his own forgetfulness. HAH!" The old man grinned, showing those eight teeth. The front two were blackened.

He used to be a samurai.

Yami watched incredulously as the man hobbled out into the rain, disappearing against the misty droplets. The hand that was hovering over his dagger unconsciously fell to his side. He shook his head.

"Stupid old man."

That's when a light caught his eye. Across the street, a building was lit up in the hazy mist of pouring rain, the only one lit up on the block. His breath caught in his throat.

That old man...was he sent by the Gods?

Yami ran out of the shelter of the bus stop and into the rain. He hopped over the black rail onto the road, angry drivers honking their horns as he ran across the street. Tripping over his heels slightly, he made it to the other side and jumped over that railing, almost pushing over a couple with an umbrella. He ran to the door and opened it.

He thought his heart skipped a couple beats.

"Hah! Yugi wins again Manager-san!"

A table had been brought out to the middle of the shop, a Go board lying on the marble surface littered with black and white stones, the cups that held the circular pieces of glass off to the side. Yugi was grinning like mad, the man sitting across from him in slight shock.

The man sighed and reached into his pocket. "Are you sure you haven't played this game before Yugi?" He pulled out a couple bills and reluctantly put them into Yugi's awaiting hand. "At this rate I'll be broke."

Yugi put the bills under the cup that held his Go stones, setting them neatly on top of other bills he had won from the man. "Yugi is sure." He smiled in that cute way again.

Yami just stood at the doorway, water dripping from his soaked form. Was this a dream? Had the amethyst-eyed boy been here the whole time? He was afraid to speak...just incase this was really a dream...and he had just been knocked out by that crazy old man.

"Yugi..."

Both boys turned to Yami at the name. Seeing the crimson-eyed boy, Yugi gasped and quickly got up from his seat, the chair making a loud noise as it clattered to the floor.

"Yami!"

The pale boy quickly ran over and wrapped his arms around the boy in a death grip hug. This time Yami remembered to balance himself. The crimson eyed boy let out a breath of relief, one arm hugging the warmer boy closer to him and the other hand running through his silky strands of hair so much like his own. He felt like he was going to pass out.

"Oh holy Kami-sama...to believe you were here the whole time..."

The man smiled and got up from his seat, putting all the Go stones that currently littered the board into their rightful cups and putting the game away behind the counter. He conjured up a towel and walked over to the two, holding out the dry cloth to Yami. He smiled.

"I guess this'll make two times you've showed up at my shop dripping wet."

Yami blinked and took the towel, staring in the man's eyes.

"Hito-"

Yugi quickly grabbed him by the arm dragging him over to the display. "Look Yami! These are things that you buy with yen...and yen is this..." He held up a coin into Yami's face. "And Kinro Kansha No Hi is like 'mearica Thanksgiving! And 'mearica is not here..it is somewhere else. And that is Manager-san..." He pointed at the man. "Manager-san is nice and let Yugi stay here till the sky stopped crying."

Yami blinked at the sudden rush of things and closed his eyes in amusement, praying silently to thank for Yugi's safety.

"Yugi..."

The man's voice both startled Yami and Yugi, and they both turned to look at him. Hitoru had taken off his apron and slipped on a black leather coat, standing at the doorway with jingling keys in his hand.

"Maybe you and Yami would like to go home, hm? I can give you guys a ride."

"Home!" Yugi clapped his hands excitedly and ran off to get his coat. Yami smiled and looked over at the man.

"Hitoru...long time no see huh?"

The man smiled back. "Too long if you ask me."

Yami nodded. "I really don't know what I'd do without you though. How can I ever repay you?"

"Hmm...y'know that Shizuka girl you work with.." He grinned.

Yami's eye twitched. "Uhh...no."

Hitoru shook his head and laughed slightly. "An explanation would be kind of nice."

Yami smiled as Yugi came back into the room.

"An explanation it is."

* * *

HAH! I stop it!

Sorry for the long delays guys. I really didn't mean it! It just happens y'know. Anyway, please review for I appreciate them to the fullest extent. And of course, no flames, for they will make my hoard of evil clown very angry...

...and you _don't_ want them angry.


	6. Amusement

Look what I did…

**HAPPY REALLY LATE 2006!**

* * *

Review replies— (Hah hah--they're so old.. ) 

**YamiYugi:** Actually, for Yugi's little outing, Missy and I put places in a hat and picked one out. At first it was a porn shop…so, we quickly chose again. Aren't you proud?

**Zephyr-Sombra and KNT:** Alas, how quickly we assume that little Yugi-kun is a haven for all that is adorable and sweet….it's both surprising and mildly eerie.

**Lola:** You…ARE A GENIUS! Corrections from one who is thought to be the lesser mind...I LOVE IT!

**Moonbeam:** Fluff ahoy!

**Hathors-Favorite:** (dumps the bag of sugar on her head, starts chewing on the plushies, sets the Chobits manga on her sugar-covered scalp, and says a muffled "'ank 'ou…")

**Yaminakathy, storywriter10791, and TheFalloftheDemon:** Yes…my story loves you too. Tanks!

**mistresscorrupt:** 10! I may have a corner of my mind that is subjected to the laws of perversion…but Yugi is not that young. (shakes her head) Anyway! No my friend, in all actuality, Yugi is probably only a couple years younger than Yami and everyone else. It is just that his mind was in early stages, due to his situation…which should most likely change in this chapter.

**Seto's And Yami's Only Love and ailisa d. frieson:** Thanks for the review…I'm hurryin'

**AngelicTransmition:** Well, not exactly. In America I always see that YGO is famous for its cards and action figures. I've never seen commercials for its manga and the show. (sigh) It just so happens that this is the only place where fans of the show can hang out and express it fully.

**Yugi's Little MoonAngel:**

(stares at this little ball of sugar and happy-hyperness)

…………………….

**KYAAAA!** (hugs her tight) Aya! You're so adorable—I love it! So kawaii, so _kawaii_! Ooooo Yami, can I keep it? o-o;

YamiMuse: (sigh)

**kkwyDragonflame:** (hugs this hyper, devoted person also) Uwaaa! I wish I could keep you too! You're so kind! (sniff) It does my heart good to see reviewers like this…so encouraging…arigatou! T-T;

**DaakuKitsune:** Yami_ is_ Yami…that's the whole point of the story...;

**ohkamimajin:** …..I love you…o-o;

Onto the long awaited composition…story…thingy….o-o;

* * *

Divine Beings

Amusement

* * *

He flipped over the next card. "Okay, name this one in English."

"Heart."

"Spanish?"

"Coraźon."

"French?"

"Coeur."

"Hm…German."

"Herz."

He threw down the cards in a fit, becoming jealous and annoyed. "Agh! How do you do that! You make me seem as stupid as a log, Yugi!"

The younger boy cutely smiled and started to retrieve the lost pieces of cardboard plastic. "Manager-san is not stupid, just…," He paused. How would he explain this… "Um…lacking in knowledge of some of the things around him."

Hitoru twitched. "That didn't help."

And Yugi smiled again. "Sorry."

Hitoru dismissed the recognition of his absent-mindedness, and moved to sit on his heels. "So, has Yami and Jounouchi finished the research on what you two are supposed to do?"

After a moment, Yugi replied with a sad sigh. "No." He slid the cards into a drawer for later practicing. "The priest that was supposed to guide perished a while ago…"

"Hm…late arrival. So what are you gonna do?" Hitoru asked.

"We don't really know yet…" Amethyst eyes went downcast yet, Yugi couldn't stay sad for long and he instantly perked up again. "Yet, I really like that Manager-san is staying to help us now."

The elder rubbed his head. "Let's see, it was a little…confusing; almost like a fairy tale," he said as he waved his hand. He then stupidly grinned. "But, I have to say that after the saké it made sense!" He shrugged. "And besides, I like to help. My business was too small, and teaching you language pays double from this joint's head boss. I'm proud to say, your speaking has improved 3 times from first we met," He grinned playfully and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a wad of bills. "And you've made me 11,000 Yen richer!"

A chuckle resounded from the doorway. "And you are so happy about this why? Oh, could it be—let's see—that you could now drink yourself to death without mooching off my stock and then falling into horrendous tab debt?"

Both men turned at the voice, finding a familiar figure leaning on the doorframe. "There he is!" Hitoru exclaimed in the sarcastic joy only he could pull off, standing and heading to the door. "Geez, and I thought I was gonna be here all day! See ya tomorrow, Yugi," he waved at the smaller boy who waved back also. Before leaving through the door however, he stopped at the person leaning at the doorframe, pointing an accusing finger in his face with a mock-glare. "And I only borrowed three bottles of saké from you, Yami; you whiner." And he left.

A small silence hung over the two left in the room as they watched the black-haired man take his leave. It wasn't until Yugi gave a small giggle that the solitude was shattered and the one leaning on the doorframe looked at him. "Manager-san is very happy, ne Yami?"

The crimson-eyed man rolled his eyes and shoved his body off of the door, plopping himself on the bed he and Yugi shared. "He's only happy because now he has enough extra cash to buy his _own_ sake and women for his dastardly nightly deeds. Bwa ha," he said with a hint of disgusted sarcasm. Yami blinked as Yugi's face abruptly came in front of his, the boy having crawled over and making the older blush slightly.

"Have you found him yet?"

Yami rolled away to cease his reddening face, the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he was close to the boy making itself oh-so present. He'd have to teach Yugi the concept of personal space soon enough. "We have a lead…but nothing is promising, Yugi. There's an old man here in the prefecture that has a past connection with you in someway and Jounouchi and Seto are now working on tracing back his roots. In all reality, I'm sad to say that we've got nothing," he replied with a small sigh. They both lay there, each contemplating their own predicaments and giving each other time to relieve the small sense of fatigue that hung over them. Yet, this silence lasted far too long and Yami was puzzled. Yugi was usually so bouncy at this hour—what was with this eerie stillness? He rolled over onto his stomach to find the amethyst-eyed boy not beside him and blinked profusely. "Yugi?"

"Yami works so hard. Yami must be very tense, ne?" a soft voice sounded behind him as small fingers worked themselves onto the taller man's shoulders. Yami jumped at the touch and swallowed a moan of content. No one ever massaged him before; it felt good…AGH! It wasn't supposed to feel good!

"Y-Yugi!" Yami stammered out as the light boy sat on him to straddle his hips, fingers intertwining between his sore muscles. The only reply he got was a small giggle and Yugi's hand beginning to travel downward. The younger boy leaned down to his captive's ear, warm breath tingling the tan man's skin.

"Yami feels good when he gets attention like this, right?" he whispered. Yami's face turned a deep red as his eyes screwed shut. Where…Where had Yugi learned how to do this?

Yami's ears picked up a small murmur: "Good, good. Now try to go under his shirt."

And crimson eyes snapped open. He knew that voice.

"GYA!" Yami rolled so Yugi came off him and picked up a lamp from the nightstand, flinging it at a shadow crouching by the door. "YOU BASTARD! YOU TAUGHT HIM TO DO THIS DIDN'T YOU?"

The silhouette retreated from its spot and came into the light of the room, striking a very uncharacteristically-like pose and not minding the rather large bump now throbbing on his head. "Yes it was I!" he yelled triumphantly and then went over to Yugi, sitting by him on the bed and putting an arm around his shoulder. "Now Yugi-chan that was very good, especially for a first timer. But, you have to remember you're trying to get him as flustered as you possibly can so work a little faster next time."

Yugi nodded. "Ohhh."

"SetoKaibayoupervertgetoutofhere**NOW**!" Yami yelled and was poised to throw another object at the brunet. He gasped as his hand was suddenly grasped by a larger one, pulling him down to lie on the bed again with a strong force. He struggled under the grip, yelling out curse words and moving his legs to try and get out a kick. If only he wasn't so much shorter! GR!

"Now watch this Yugi-chan."

All movement halted as Yami felt lips crush against his neck, his face flushing a deep red and a moan catching itself in his throat. Seto's lips moved on his now heated skin and he writhed underneath, trying to yell, but the all that would come out would either be inaudible or hitched breaths as Seto licked his way up and down, teeth grazing softly ever so often. Yami's breathing quickened and he bit his lip to prevent a cry as Seto nibbled on his earlobe. Stupid…pervert. Would…kill if…gun weren't in weaponry room! Turning his head as he tried to avoid the breathing on his ear that gave him shivers, he caught a glimpse of Yugi who was watching intently. Yugi was watching.

…Yugi was _watching_!

* * *

Jounouchi sipped at his tea in the kitchen area of the building, stealing glances over at the brunet sitting beside him.

"Tried to tease Yami again?"

Seto nodded and took a drink of his own tea, his now black eye making his head throb.

* * *

Yami sighed and rubbed his ear where the brunet had taunted him, his face not receding in its scarlet glow as he leaned against the door. That damn prick. How dare he. Ruby eyes glanced up from his spot and settled on soft amethyst. His face got redder, if it even could. Yugi had had to witness that whole thing and seeming that the boy was still learning stuff, Yami was afraid he'd take that little session seriously. He hated it here. Hated it! Hated it! Hated it!

"Yami doesn't like it here very much anymore, does he?"

The taller man's head snapped up only to again to gaze into crystal eyes. How had Yugi gotten in front of him that fast?

Yugi looked to the ground. "I still don't understand much…but I do know that Yami is sad. So, don't be sad Yami," he said softly and hugged the tan-skinned man, resting his tri-colored head on his chest. It wasn't one of his death hugs of doom; it was warm and gentle. Yami soon found himself involuntarily hugging the smaller boy back.

'_Too…cute…gah_!'

"Sadness is a dismissal kind of thing, Yugi. It's nothing big…just stress," he said, battling with words to make the younger one feel better. It always seemed that when Yami would be sad Yugi would be also. It was almost like they had some kind of mystical link between them—like voodoo magic or the marshmellows in Lucky Charms.

"Stress or no stress—," Yugi let go of his hold on Yami, clasping his hands behind his back with that adorable smile. "—Yami needs to get out more. Your hand Yami…"

The tan man's brow furrowed in inquiry. He then noticed Yugi's gaze, staring at his right hand. Bringing it into view, it all clicked in. The younger one had slipped two strips of paper into his hand without him knowing. Tricky little cute weirdo. What were they? …Tickets? Tickets to…Tokyo Dome City. Tickets good for everything in the amusement district that he had always been so poor to go to. He stared long and hard at the smaller boy in front of him, eyes glancing back and forth between the other and the two strips of paper in his hand, curiosity taking its toll. A big amusement park.

Tokyo Dome City…

"Grab your coat, Yugi. If we hurry we can catch the next train before it leaves,"the taller mansaid with a small hint of excitement he hadn't meant to insert, a bright smile lighting his once depressed face as he routinely ruffled the boy's hair. Yugi wore a smile that matched his own, happy that his offer was accepted as he ran off.

Tokyo Dome City…with Yugi…all alone.

No work…

No guns…

No perverts…

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

He hopped up on the railing, defying any hints of gravity or balance laws that nature tried to force unto his small form.

"I rode on a real train! Like Yokohama!"

"Yes, and unless you want to ride back with a leg in a cast I suggest getting down."

Amethyst eyes blinked at crimson ones. With a small sigh, the younger boy hoped off the black street railing with grace and a heavy sigh. He latched to Yami's arm with a pout, something that the other was used to by now. "No fun," he whined.

Yami quickly looked around, searching for a different topic so he wouldn't be pouted to his utter doom. They had caught the train to Tokyo just in time; an impossible feat at this time of the hour. But in all, it had been…amusing. Yugi was learning sure enough, but the only real things he got were through computer screens or old text books with black and white pictures. So as they sped through different places from Domino, amethyst eyes had filled with amazement and were always locked to the window—getting excited over things that some people take for granted like a river or a horse that went by. It was only when they reached Tokyo that Yugi's eyes sparkled with lights. Not even Yami could completely hide his excitement.

"Look, Yugi!" Wow…that sounded giddy. "There's one of the roller coasters. Y'know…I've always wondered how one of those worked."

Yugi blinked as though he just remembered something and then became quiet as they walked across the street with a whole mob of other people. Yami soon became curious—these silent spells seeming to happen a lot. Once they were across, the taller man put a hand onthe other's smallshoulder.

"Yugi?"

"Roller coaster."

"Hm?"

Yugi pointed up at the ride that Yami had mentioned earlier. "The cars on a roller coaster are not self-powered but a standard full-circuit lift-powered coaster pulled up with a chain or cable along the lift hill to the first peak of the coaster track. Then, the potential energy becomes kinetic energy as the cars race down the first hill that's in the coaster. Kinetic energy is converted back into potential energy as it moves up again to the second hill. But it is necessarily lower as some mechanical energy is lost due to friction. Then the train goes down again, and up, and so on," He paused for a second. "But I don't think all of them run that way. Like…a car could be set into motion by a launch mechanism and can move back and forth along the same section of track. They're called shuttles because of that and usually run the circuit once with riders moving forwards and then backwards through the same course. And, properly designed roller coasters will have enough kinetic, or moving, energy to complete the entire course, at the end of which brakes bring the train to a complete stop and it is pushed into the station. A brake run at the end of the circuit is the most common method of bringing the roller coaster ride to a stop." He smiled. "That's the way a roller coaster works."

Yami stood, mouth gaping slightly open. He probably only understood fifteen words of that—not counting the "the"s, the "I"s, and so on. His cheeks flushed lightly in embarrassment and he grabbed Yugi's hand, pulling him to the awaiting amusement park.

"Stupid smart weirdo…"

----------

Oh how fun it all was! Living with only Isis and Malik almost his whole life, Yami had never gotten to experience a real park before; they had been too low on money. Games and rides flashed all around them, everyone from children to adults laughing out of a good time. They had ice cream and pastries (pastries being the best for whenever Yugi would get technical in explaining something again, Yami would put one in his mouth and the younger would precede to pout.) and played tons of arcade games. The horror house was a highlight; a terrified Yugi latched on tightly to a smirking Yami though the whole walk-through. They even caught a game in the dome, Yugi soaking up every detail as Yami explained what baseball was. But, both of their favorite things at the park—even though hidden from each other—was looking over in the corner of either ruby or amethyst eyes and seeing the other smiling.

"Look at the Ferris wheel, Yami!" Yugi squeaked in excitement, a hand reaching up in a child-like attempt to grab it. "I bet you could see a thousand miles from up there. Can we ride it? Oh please!"

The reply was a small groan. Now, Yami wasn't afraid of heights mind you. It was just the thought of riding on a Ferris wheel with no middle in a small little car supported by a couple bolts 200 feet in the air. He swallowed hard and glanced over at Yugi. He instantly regretted that he did. The smaller boy's eyes shone in the lights as a succulent bottom lip protruded out slightly, innocent little puddles of tears hanging at the corner of his eyes. Yami froze.

He was stuck in a pout.

Hanging his head at his humiliating loss, the tan man murmured his incoherent acquiesce, afterward hearing a squeak of joy and being tugged along unwillingly toward the ride of doom. Being cute, smart, and having the ability to pout all together should be against the law…

They were lucky to get a car seated only by themselves, Yami slumping into his seat and Yugi instantly heading toward the glass window. As the ride went off, crimson-eyes closed in slight exhaustion (_not _fear), smiling to himself at the coos and awe-stricken sounds that would slide from Yugi's lips. It wasn't until he felt a small, warm hand on his own that he was jolted from his cogitation. "Yami, come look out the window with me. We just got to the top."

Yami, not being able to disagree with his request, scooted himself over until he hovered slightly over the smaller boy and looking out the window. In all reality, he was almost stunned. They could see so far out from here—so many lights—it was beautiful. On a small instinct, Yami's larger hand squeezed lightly onto Yugi's and the taller man could have _sworn_ he saw a small blush etch itself onto pale cheeks. Now that didn't usually happen. Usually, it was the other way around. Hm.

"It's very pretty, isn't it Yami?" Yugi's said subtly, his soft voice sounding even more pure in the enclosed space.

"Uh huh," Time to test a theory. Yami moved his hand so his and Yugi's fingers intertwined. There it was! That blush was there again. "It's very beautiful."

The car went quiet, both of its passengers just engrossing in the scenery around them—every once in a while, each of them pointing out something to one another. How peaceful. Maybe the ride wasn't so doom-ish after all.

"Yami…what's a love?"

If Yami had a drink, he would have choked on it. But he didn't, so he settled for lifting his chin from Yugi's shoulder and staring oddly at him. "What?"

"A love," Yugi replied simply. "No matter how many textbooks that have a section on it I read, I can't understand it. Is it a thing you can pick up? A feeling in your body like pain or a feeling like sadness?"

The air went from peaceful to extremely uncomfortable, Yami feeling his insides squirm and heart flutter. A small blush stained his face as he stuttered out: "L-Love? Oh…um…," He didn't know what to say. This is about the only time he probably wished he was a girl. "Love," he finally started again. "Love is when…well…when you like someone—um—more than average." What a pitiful try. "Why do you ask?"

Yugi shrugged a shoulder, averting his eyes to not look at Yami. "Just…curious, I suppose."

--

_He held two strips of paper in his face. "Do you see these, Yugi?"_

_Amethyst-eyes blinked profusely and a small hand grasped the two pieces, eyeing them over. "They are paper."_

_"Ah, but not just any pieces of paper," the older voice said, a hand diverting chestnut locks from his eyes as he leaned over to point to some printed words on the material. "They're two tickets. You see Yugi, Yami seems a little over edge lately and a fun day with a friend might help, ne?"_

_"Then why doesn't Seto take Yami?"_

_"I can't."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because," He took Yugi's hand that held the tickets with his own, using his fingers to ease the boy to hold a tighter grip on them. "Not only are they for a day of fun—but a lot depends on this Yugi." Seto unconsciously rolled his eyes at the confused look he got from the smaller boy. "Do you remember what I told you, Yugi?"_

_Yugi gave a curt nod. "When Yin and Yang both meet they will make four stones of four elements that will purify the world again," he replied. Almost like a computer._

_"That's right," Seto gazed at the tickets and then back to amethyst eyes. "And these __should get you Yang."_

_"Yang? I don't understand," Yugi said, still perplexed. He blinked again as a hand came down to pat his head, looking up at a smirking Seto. Seto never seemed to smile, just smirk or grin._

_"A date Yugi."_

_"A date? Like fruit?"_

_"No, not the fruit."_

_"Then what?"_

_"A date. A day when two people who love each other go out to have fun," At no reply after that, Seto stood and stretched, heading toward the door. Turning back, that smirk still stood plastered on his lips. "Do good Yugi-chan."_

_And after a few Seto-retreating-steps later, Yugi looked intently at the tickets in hand._

_"Love…?"_

_--_

Yugi put on a cute smile, eyes closed in an inward giggle. He leaned forward in his seat until he could look at Yami again, the action causing them to be closer.

"Like more than average? Well then,"He paused and his eyes went innocently soft. "I guess I love you Yami-kun."

Crimson eyes widened and pink cheeks turned red. Yami was awe-stricken and shocked, mouth gaping open and closed like a fish. His mind had gone blank, only a small delightful feeling of his heart beating wildly in his chest remaining. He didn't jolt so hard when he felt the same warm hand rest on his own, his eyes becoming ensnared in purple jewels.

"Does Yami love Yugi also?" He sounded so hopeful.

Yami became silent.Out of nowhere...avoice began to rummage through his head. A voice that was so vile and horrid that he could feel bile rise into his throat.

_"Don't you love me, oji?"_

All color drained from his face to an unhealthy pale. The flutter in his heart stopped and seemed to shove itself into his throat, his stomach twisting in ways that pained him. Taking his now trembling hand from Yugi's, he clasped it over his eyes and turned himself away from the younger one in a hunched miserable position. He had no idea how bad he was shaking.

"Yami-kun?" Yugi inquired quietly. It was almost like if he spoke too loud, Yami would shatter in front of his eyes. Reaching out a pale hand, he rested it on top of a fist ensnared in the cloth of its owners' pants, tan knuckles turning white at the quaking grip. The amethyst-eyed boy gave a small squeak when it was roughly pushed away.

"N…No…," Yami cursed himself when his voice shook. "I…—," He felt so woozy.

"—...I don't love you, Yugi."

* * *

(get chased with pitchforks for breaking them up) IT'S CALLED A CLIFFHANGER PEOPLE! WAIT FOR IT! TT

I'm baaaaaack guys...


End file.
